Spearman
The Spearman is known for its incredible attacking power as well as being able to subdue many enemies at once. They sacrifice speed for extra range, great defense, and huge attacking power. They have the most unstable damage out of the three warrior branches and tend to be very difficult in first and second jobs, but the payout can be well worth it for the elite few who can make it to the third job. Their equipment is usually a simple spear and shield and generally any type of armor, however more heavier armors aren't usually the best armors to use. Lighter armors can give a bit of an edge in speed, but even with a speed boost, their abilities may be still slower. Races All races are able to take up this class except Elves , Lyn , Kun , and Beast races. Passive Skills *Projectile Deflection - When using a skill, Spearmen can block projectiles. 30 *Sanguine Spear - Melee attacks transfer enemy's HP to your HP equivalent to 5% of the damage dealt with each hit. 35 *Vacuum Wave - The users melee attacks form a vacuum wave which does half the damage of the actual attack. For ranged purposes. 40 *HP Critical - Whenever the Spearman's HP reaches below 25%, all attacks become critical hits for three turns. 45 *Weak Spot - Spearman's eyes allow them to locate a weakspot. This causes all critical hits to deal 250% more damage instead of the regular 150%. 50 *Double Jump - Spearmen can jump twice, consecutively. 55 *Air Dash - Spearmen can suspend themselves in midair by dashing. They land on the ground after the dash. 55 *Double Dash - Spearmen can air dash twice in a row. 60 *Aerial Combat - Spearmen can use their skills in midair, without any problems. 65 *Spear of God - Spear of Light/Darkness deals 250% more damage. 70 Active Skills *Ascension - The user leaps into the air, and dives downwards with their spear. (Cooldown: 1 turn) 10 *Mighty Thrust - The user thrusts the spear rapidly (ten times), and the tenth strike, launches the enemy backwards (Cooldown: 2 turns) 10 *Rising Fang - The user spins the spear rapidly upwards, and at the fifteenth strike, launches the enemy downwards. (Cooldown: 2 turns) 15 *Spear Soul - The user's attacks causes a spear to appear from a portal and stab into their enemies. (Duration: 5 turns) (Cooldown: 7 turns) 15 *Spear of Light/Darkness - The user's spear coats in light (if good), twilight (if neutral), darkness (if evil) and launches at the enemy. Explodes on impact and reforms in the user's hand. (Cooldown: 8 turns) 20 *Hurricane - The user spins rapidly with their spear extended outwards, causing it to generate a large wind gale. At the twenty-fifth strike, a tornado forms, slicing the enemy five times. (Cooldown: 10 turns) 25 *Vertical Spear - The user thrusts his spear downwards, as three spears rise up from the ground, impaling the enemy. (Cooldown: 10 turns) 30 *Wind Burst - The user spins the spear, forming a blast of razor winds which slice and dice up the enemy. (Cooldown: 5 turns) 30 *Tornado - The user spins the spear, forming a tornado which carries enemies for a certain amount of turns while immobilizing them due to the pressure of the air. Also slices them with razor winds over a period of time. (Duration: 3 turns) (Cooldown: 6 turns) 35 *Leap of Faith - The user leaps high into the air, almost parallel to that of the moon, then spins, rapidly diving, stabbing downwards towards the enemy. The impact is explosive and deals massive damage to every character in the vicinity, Allies and Foes alike. (Duration: 2 turns. One to leap, the other to attack) (Cooldown: 20 turns) 40 Stat Curve The Spearman focuses on HP and Strength only. Every other stat is meaningless to them. Category:Classes